100 Ghost Storys On Hallowen Night
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: This is a response to Kai's 100 Ghost Stories challenge on Dokuga. I  hope you enjoy!  The Inu gang plus Kikyo and Sesshomaru's group are lazying around on Halloween  and decided to have some fun! Kirara's a human! They are all teenagers  AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is called: Halloween and an Idea

Hello I'm writing this for the 100 Ghost Stories Challenge by Kai! I hope  
you'll enjoy it!

^&^&^&^&

It was Halloween night on October 31st. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Shippo, Kirara, Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru were sitting in Kagome's house watching a t.v. program about old traditions in Japan when one came on about lighting 100 candles and telling 100 stories.

Kirara jumped up and said, "That's it!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy before realization dawned on Kagome's face. Kagome jumped out of  
Sesshomaru's arms and had a huge smile on her face. Apparently she was the only one that understood. Sesshomaru reached up to pull his girlfriend back down but, she pushed his hands away.

"Don't you guys get it?" Seeing that everyone else was still confused the two girls sighed exasperatedly. "The 100 ghost stories?" "The 100 candles?" Kirara  
asked as Kagome finished. After a minute a look of understanding crossed everyone's face. Sango jumped out of Miroku's arms and went to stand with the two girls.

Rin being the one to confirm everyone's susspitions said, "Kagome-chan and Kirara-chan want to tell 100 ghost sories." Kagome and Kirara held a look of relief on their faces as they nodded. "Of course!" Kagome, Sango, and Kirara ran around the house gathering the candles, chairsd, matches and snacks to begin.

The three girls set the candles around them and gave a lighter or some matches to everyone there. After every candle was lit Kagome had everyone sit down. "Okay. Now, who would like to begin?"

Surprisingly Sesshomaru's hand was the first to go in the air. Kagome leaned her head back to look at him since she was sitting in his lap and said, "Sesshomaru, I don't really believe everyone would like a gorey story when we barely started." Sesshomaru looked disappointed but, gave in.

Rin's hand was the next to shoot up like lightning. Kagome nodded at Rin. "Okay my story begins..."

&^&^&^&^&

I know short! Next one will be with the actual ghost story! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Title: Rin's Tale

Hey! I'm so happy that I already have so many reads! Well I hope it stays that way! This story I found on an internet site. Some I'll make up, but some of it's from the actual site.

Enjoy!

Kagome and Sesshomaru were snuggling into each other, as Rin began telling her story. Rin grabbed a nearby candle and put it close to her face far enough not to get burned, but close enough for dramatic effect.

"Okay, my story begins during the Sengoku Jidai. A priest named Muso Kokushi was jorneying alone, when he lost his way. He he lost his way in a mountain-district where there was nobody to direct him. For a long time he wandered about helplessly; and he was beginning to despair of finding shelter for the night, when he perceived, on the top of a hill lighted by the last rays of the sun, one of those little hermitages, called anjitsu, which are built for solitary priests. It seemed to be in ruinous condition; but he hastened to it eagerly, and found that it was inhabited by an aged priest, from whom he begged the favor of a night's lodging. This the old man harshly refused; but he directed Muso to a certain hamlet, in the valley adjoining where lodging and food could be obtained."

"He found his way to the hamlet, which consisted of less than a dozen farm-cottages; and he was kindly received at the dwelling of the headman. Forty or fifty people were assembled in the principal apartment, at the moment of Muso's arrival; but he was shown into a small separate room, where he was promptly supplied with food and bedding. Being very tired, he lay down to rest at an early hour; but a little before midnight he was roused from sleep by a sound of loud weeping in the next apartment. Presently the sliding-screens were gently pushed apart; and a young man, carrying a lighted lantern, entered the room, respectfully saluted him, and said:-Reverend Sir, it is my painful duty to tell you that I am now the responsible head of this house. Yesterday I was only the eldest son. But when you came here, tired as you were, we did not wish that you should feel embarrassed in any way: therefore we did not tell you that father had died only a few hours before. The people whom you saw in the next room are the inhabitants of this village: they all assembled here to pay their last respects to the dead; and now they are going to another village, about three miles off,- for by our custom, no one of us may remain in this village during the night after a death has taken place. We make the proper offerings and prayers; - then we go away, leaving the corpse alone. Strange things always happen in the house where a corpse has thus been left: so we think that it will be better for you to come away with us. We can find you good lodging in the other village. But perhaps, as you are a priest, you have no fear of demons or evil spirits; and, if you are not afraid of being  
left alone with the body, you will be very welcome to the use of this poor house. However, I must tell you that nobody, except a priest, would dare to remain here tonight."

"Muso appeared to be in deep thought before finally answering, for your kind intention and your generous hospitality and am deeply grateful. But I am sorry that you did not tell me of your father's death when I came; - for, though I was a little tired, I certainly was not so tired that I should have found difficulty in doing my duty as a priest. Had you told me, I could have performed the service before your departure. As it is, I shall perform the service after you have gone away; and I shall stay by the body until morning. I do not know what you mean by your words about the danger of staying here alone; but I am not afraid of ghosts or demons: therefore please to feel no anxiety on my account."

During the time Rin was talking Kagome and Sesshomaru were planting sweet kisses along eachothers necks. She reached over and flicked both of their ears. "Kagome! Sesshomaru! Pay attention! Go get a room , When I'm done!" Rin corrected after seeing the suggestive look on their faces. Both pouted slightly as everyone around them giggled quietly.

"Can I please get back to my story now?" Rin asked annoyed.

Kagome giggled softly before answering, "Yes Rin, you may."

Rin smiled brightly before saying, "Oh now where was I?" She put her index finger to her chin and tapped it thinking. "Oh yeah! Okay so, Muso is staying with the dead body now, as the villagers leave they all look at him pityingly for having to stay with the body. Muso watches the villagers leave, before going back into the hut. He went in and sat next to the corpse the usual offerings had been set before the corpse; and a small Buddhist lamp - tomyo - was burning. The priest recited the service, and performed the funeral ceremonies,- after which he entered into meditation. So meditating he remained through several silent hours; and there was no sound in the deserted village. But, when the hush of the night was at its deepest, there noiselessly entered a Shape, vague and vast; and in the same moment Muso found himself without power to move or speak.

The body was somehow levetating into the air. Muso stared frozen in shock. The body stayed levetating for two whole minutes, before it fell back to the ground. Muso let out a ragged breath, thinking it was all over. Then the body of the headman stood up as if alive. That was when Muso noticed it held a knife in it's hand."

As Rin was telling her story the girls didn't notice that all the boys even Sesshomaru pretending to go to the bathroom, had snuck off.

"As Muso opened his mouth to scream, the headman picked the knife up." Rin lifted her hand as if holding a knife."And plunged it into Muso's heart." Rin stabbed her hand against the hard wood of the floor. "The next day when the villagers came back and saw... nothing. Absolutely nothing. The believed that Muso had done his job and left early that mornig. He was gone. Never to be seen again."

The four girls heard a scream and looked in the direction it came from. Where Kikyo was sitting. She was gone! Rin blew the candle out and the room went slightly dimmer.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What's gonna happen next? If anyone has a story they want me to use message me or Review and I'll use it! :) Review! Adios!


End file.
